


Baby Blues

by MagicRobot



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Cute, Fluff, M/M, Sparklings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-27
Updated: 2013-07-27
Packaged: 2017-12-21 11:48:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/899960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MagicRobot/pseuds/MagicRobot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Swerve's having some doubts about having a kid. Skids reassures him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Baby Blues

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this at 2 am

When Ratchet handed him his sparkling for the first time, Swerve was at a loss at what to do. While he had been carrying, he had been filled with a sense of trepid joy and excitement. But, now, with his sparkling finally nestled in his arms, he didn’t know what to feel.

The sparkling was nestled in a bundle of cooling blankets, cooing for attention. As he gazed at his sparkling for the first time, it finally hit him that he had no idea how to take care of one.

Skids shuffled next to him, peering down at the bundle. “He’s pretty cute," he commented, rubbing at the little helm. The little one chirped happily at the attention, leaning into the touches. Skids chuckled, “he looks just like you."

Swerve peered down at the bundle, noting the nearly all white color scheme and the beginnings of a stocky build. He was most certainly Swerve’s, and, despite his misgivings, he couldn’t help a fond smile.

"You’re awfully quiet, I thought you’d be a bit more excited about this," said Skids, peering at Swerve from the corner of his optic. Soft chirring came from the sparkling between them.

Sighing, Swerve shifted the sparkling closer to his chassis. “I am. It’s just, I think it’s just hit me that this is a  _sparkling. Our_ sparkling. And I don’t know what to do."

Skids shuffled his way onto the berth beside Swerve, curling his arm around Swerve’s shoulder. “Well, I guess that’s just the fun of being creators. We’ll just take it as it comes; learn along the way. I’m sure the little bitlet will be fine."

Shrugging, Swerve settled against Skids’ chassis, moving the sparkling between them. He traced a digit against a cheek, watching as he squirmed. Swerve grinned.

"I guess that’ll work. Can’t be that hard raising a sparkling, right?"

Skids hugged Swerve close, kissing the top of his helm affectionately. “That’s the spirit. Now, what should we name him?"


End file.
